The Protector of the Last Uchiha
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre ANBU Captain Naruto Uzumaki is given the mission to protect his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, without revealing his status as the legendary ANBU Captain Fox. In order to fulfill his duty Naruto has to go to the academy under the disguise as a student while keeping a careful eye for an enemies. NaruSasu.
1. Misson Assigned

**Warnings:Light Yaoi (can be taken as friendship maybe), Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year. **

**Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, but the next will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Mission Assigned**

The white porcelain mask gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. The silent figure remain crouched on the ground. One arm draped across his knee while the other served to hold him up hand in a fist. Bleach blonde hair shone in lighting, tanned skin from the hours the ANBU spent training and on missions. He had just gotten back from one recently. Black clothes with bone white armor to cover it on the chest and arms, black laced up boots cover the male's feet.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" A young male's voice asked devoid of emotions.

"Yes, please stand, Fox." The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ordered watching the male stand. The ANBU was a child at the age of eight. Blue eyes cold and calculating shone through the eye holes in the mask. "I presume you've gotten word of the Uchiha Massacre that happened tonight?"

"Yes my lord, I just got back from the site..." The boy answered calmly.

"There is one survivor, Sasuke Uchiha, you are his best friend correct?" A nod from the blonde confirmed the question. "Good, I need you to go under cover as a academy student until further notice...He needs to be protected and his mental state stabilized. You will still continue doing missions for ANBU but your priority will be Sasuke."

"Yes, sir. I understand." The ANBU bowed low.

"Good, do not reveal your identity as an ANBU captain unless it is absolutely necessary." With that the blonde disappeared without an indication he was even there.

Landing lightly in a dark apartment the ANBU captain took his mask off to reveal the scarred face of Uzumaki Naruto. Three whisker-like scar marked each cheek, he had gotten it when he was a child at the age of three. The Hokage took charge after the attack from the villagers had nearly ended his life. The blonde was put into the ANBU and was trained. Showing his abilities to absorb and memorize information easily he was made an ANBU at the age of six having skipped the other levels due to his skill and power. He was a captain and had been one for two years. Famous throughout the Elemental Continents he was quickly nicknamed Konoha's Fox to name just one. Ironic because he was the jailor of the nine tailed fox itself. Thankfully Kyuubi had taken a liking to his holder and helped the child as much as he could.

"Kyu? Are you awake?" He asked gently loud enough for the fox to hear him if he was awake but low enough to not disturb him if he was.

**'Yes, Kit, I heard everything...Are you going to see the child?'** The deep voice rumbled inside his mind making his lips curl into a faint smile.

"Yes. He needs me." The blonde answered walking over to the desk and setting his mask inside a secret blood seal compartment. He had trained under Jiraiya a year ago and had master quite a few sealing techniques. He still had much to learn before he was able to seal like his teacher.

**'Very well, be careful. He's probably in shock and may lash out...' **Kyu yawned having probably just woken up from a nap when Naruto made it back to the village before he had got to the Uchiha compound.

"I know, I will be." Naruto reassured him as he stripped off his armor laying them carefully in the compartment in the desk. Tugging off his black sleeveless turtleneck and unlacing his boots before putting off his pants. Throwing them into the washer he turned it on and changed into a black long sleeved shirt with a spiral of his clan on the right sleeve and black pants. Pulling on his shoes he walked outside and locked his door behind him.

Making his way over to the hospital he jogged through the entrance ignoring the scowls and whispers of the nurses who hated him. Walking up to the counter he smiled politely.

"Excuse me I am here to see, Sasuke Uchiha." He said softly making his eyes downcast as he bit his lip. An act but they pasted him a badge and made him sign in before telling him the room number. They did not yell at him at least, probably wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible. Finding the room he knocked softly before slipping inside. Blue eyes surveyed the room in barely a second taking in the form of the sleeping Uchiha and the empty room. Sasuke thankfully did not look injured aside from a cut on his cheek. Although mental problems were an issue, Itachi had placed him under a genjutsu. Walking over to the bed he pulled up a chair setting to work immediately.

With his skills experience and knowledge over genjutsu he was able to dispel it. Sighing in relief as his best friend relaxed and fell into a more stable sleep he sat back in his chair waiting for the black hair male to awake. With the threat of the genjutsu gone nightmares seemed to plague the youngest Uchiha's mind. The younger of the two twitches and jerked trying to run away from forces that Naruto could not pull him away from. There was no doubt those nightmares of the brutal slaughter of his family would forever haunt his mind. Unfortunately Naruto could not wake him up, Sasuke would have to awaken on his own.

It didn't take long, the poor child awoke screaming and crying for the parents that could no longer answer. Naruto shot up immediately pulling the male to him allowing the raven to punch and bit scrambling to break free in his half asleep daze. It took a few minutes and Naruto was surprised the nurses hadn't come running. Finally Sasuke calmed down sobbing into the blonde's shoulder clinging to him like a life line. It took him a while to actually look up to see who was holding him.

"N...Naruto?" The heartbroken voice shattered Naruto's already stone cold and broken heart.

"Yeah, I'm here..." The blonde whispered softly allowing the raven to pull away.

"A-Are they r-really g-gone?" Black eyes found blue, when he wasn't answered the dark orbs waters as tears spilled over. Sasuke dragged his legs to his knees shaking his head and shaking. Naruto wrapped a comforting arm around him gently.

"It'll be okay..." He offered softly hugging the raven close.

"How will it be okay, Naruto! They're dead, my parents are dead!" Sasuke screamed his head shooting up and glaring at the blonde.

"Because I'll make sure you're okay." The blonde replied firmly before smiling softly. The raven nodded slowly and wiped his tears softly.

"S-stay with me..? I'm...I'm scared..." The last Uchiha whispered softly, Naruto nodded softly and slid off the bed curling into his chair. Sasuke frowned in disapproval. The pair had been friends since they were both six and often Naruto would spend the night over at the compound. The Uchiha's were one of the few families that saw him as a human. Of course Sasuke did not know that his best friend was the jinjuriki nor did he know the blonde was an ANBU captain that would protect him. All he knew was his best friend was there to lend a hand in the time he needed it the most. For that he was truly thankful. "Naruto...Get in the bed."

The smaller boy patted the sheet as the older sighed softly and smoothly slipping under the sheets. Naruto was a year older then Sasuke but despite this they had become fast friends. They had meant in the academy one day after school, even though he did not go to it Naruto often liked to watch it in hopes of going one day. Naruto had been sitting alone on a swing watching the other children get picked up. Itachi and Sasuke notcied him and walked up. The blonde could still remember the gentle warm smiles and eyes full of kindness and acceptance. Of course they did not know at the time what he held inside him. But even after Itachi had learned the truth nothing changed. Sasuke and Naruto became inseparable and trained together always. Once they were both settled they fell asleep almost instantly. Well Sasuke did, Naruto took an hour or so making sure everything was safe before he dismissed himself into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. A Day Out and The New Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I'm not too sure if I like this story...I have no idea what I'm doing! Ideas would be awesome!

**Warnings: Light Yaoi, Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year. **

_**Review Answers Chapter One:**_

_**Killua17: I'm actually trying to figure that out! But I'm thinking Sasuke. **_

_**Boys-Love-Yaoi: I'm not going to reveal anything yet so I'm going to say maybe, maybe not.**_

_**Ougley: I'm glad you think so!**_

_**Guest: Thank you!**_

_**Abo556: Hmm I'll think about it, thank you for your suggestion. I'll be sure to read some of your stories and see how I can help out!**_

* * *

**A Day Out and The New Hokage **

Four years had now passed since the massacre. Naruto and Sasuke were both twelve, and had been assigned their teams for several months now, the Chūnin exams and the attack on the village had passed only days ago and the Third Hokage had died in order to protect the village. They were in team seven along with Sakura and Kakashi was their teacher. Naruto knew the Third Hokage had made sure he was put into the same team as the male he had been protecting for the past four years.

In order not to rise suspicion Naruto carefully made sure he was dead-last in his class. Of course he was always teased and bullied but it did not matter to him. He could easily destroy any one in his path like they were defenseless idiots.

A groan left the blonde lips as he slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the male yawned softly. Sliding off his bed he stood stretching before wandering into the bathroom to shower. Once finished he pulled on black pants and a black shirt, he did not want to wear the hideous orange jumpsuit ever again but knew he had to if he went out. The long sleeves hid the muscles and made him look smaller then he actually was. It also hide the scars that covered his tanned skin from ANBU missions. Kyuubi made be able to heal wounds but they almost always scarred over.

Tying his hitai-ate to his left arm to hide the tattoo that marked him as an ANBU, he sat down to eat a breakfast of cereal. Despite popular belief he hated ramen, after eating it for so many years he felt sick to his stomach by just the thought or mention of it. But he choked it down in order to keep the mask he wore in place. He could not let anyone see the emotionless killer he truly was.

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up and tilt his head. The chakra was Sasuke's who rarely visited his home, they usually chose somewhere to meet or when to the Uchiha compound. Walking to the door he opened it greeting his best friend with a grin. They hadn't seen each other since the team had split off to go home two days before, having been given the rest of the week off. A rare thing for them since even outside of training they were almost always together.

"Hey Sasu, what's up?" He stepped aside allowing the Uchiha to step inside. The raven smiled faintly.

"Not much Naru, want to go somewhere?" He asked sitting down at the table. The nicknames were only used in private. Other then that it was almost always "Dope" or "Teme" both held affection. They may look like they always fought but if known before one could easily see how much the two cared for each other. They were inseparable if Naruto wasn't following Sasuke then he was usually nearby and where the Uchiha pushed away any other interaction he seemed to openly welcome his hyperactive companion.

"Sure, where to?" The blonde asked setting his empty bowl in the sink and washing it before setting it out to dry. Slipping into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. Once finished he pulled on the horrid jumpsuit and tugged on his shoes as Sasuke waited patiently for him by the door.

Once they were ready both walked out Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Naruto with his hands tucked behind his head, grinning like a fox. The villagers as usually greeted the Uchiha with warm smiles only to scowled at the "demon" as soon as the raven walked past. Naruto ignored the glares and whispers easily, Sasuke did not seem to notice.

Blue eyes glanced to the Hokage Tower where he knew the Fifth Hokage was probably pouring over paper work. It would only be a matter of time before he was called in. Since his long term mission was a S-class secret only he or the Third Hokage could speak of it. Since the Third was dead he was the only one left to explain the situation.

Walking to their favorite spot which was a large lake on the Uchiha compound the pair sat on the docks just talking for the rest of the day. The rare moment of peace away from the crazy fan girls seemed to do the Uchiha some good. The raven was relaxed and calm no having to worry about screeching and being asked out on dates.

Naruto, though he looked relaxed and carefree was on high alert as always. Laying back on the wood of the dock he closed his eyes listening to the lapping of the water as it hit the wood. The sky was clear with absolutely no clouds, the air was warm with a cool breeze that passed through every once in a while making ripples in the lake and the leafs on the tree sway softly. They stayed there for most of the day just talking about nothing in particular.

When night fell the pair after going to Sasuke's house to eat dinner split off. Naruto was half way home when an ANBU caught his attention nodding to signal he understand the blonde continued home and changed into his ANBU uniform before going to the Hokage's office.

Appearing in the middle of the room he crouched down in the on one knee arm resting over the leg that wasn't on the ground. His other arm was used to keep him steady hand in a fist. His head was bowed mask tied firmly to hide his face.

"Lady Hokage, you summoned?" He asked voice devoid of emotions and calm.

"ANBU Captain Fox, please stand." The male did as told watching as the Fifth Hokage eyed him carefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Take off your mask please and sit down." Pulling the mask off his face he clipped it to his belt before sitting down. "I knew it, Uzumaki Naruto. Your file says you've been in the ANBU since you were six and you've been on an on-going high leveled secret mission for the past four years." The younger blonde nodded his confirmation and she continued. "I have the file but I want the details."

Naruto nodded calmly before explaining everything from start to present time. He watched her facial expressions change through the flow of the story. At the end she leaned back in her chair in deep thought. Silence overlapped the room the female sighed before nodding.

"Very well, I'm going to keep you one this mission. I doubt there is anyone else who can protect him so well...Keep him safe from any harm, Fox." The male nodded standing and slipped his mask on easily, bowing he returned to his home for the night.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Okay...I have no idea what I'm doing here...I'll probably make this into a four chapter story, something short. Ideas would be _really really_ helpfully right now...**


	3. Truth About The Massacre

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Light Yaoi, Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year. **

WHOO! Two Chapters in one day! (For this story anyway.)

* * *

**Truth About The Massacre**

The years were passing quickly. Too quickly for Naruto's liking. Blonde hair covered his dulled blue eyes. He was now eighteen, Sasuke was still seventeen as well as Sakura. The wasn't the problem though, what was bothering the Kyuubi container was the fact that Sasuke had yet to give up on his revenge. He was bent on become as strong as possible and with the curse seal that drew him to Oruchimura Naruto feared his best friend would leave.

The gloved hand gripped the porcelain mask that grinned evil back at him. The rest of his armor was on already, he had a S-class mission and he had no idea when he would return. The problem was making sure his team did not find out he was really gone. The shadow clone had had made to act in his place was special it have a large amount of chakra to ensure it would not dispel after several punches or attacks.

"Kyuu...What should I do? I can't get the feeling that something bad is going to happen..."

**"It'll be okay Kit..."**

"I can only hope you're right..." Standing the captain pulled on the mask and disappeared into thin air landing lightly in the front of the gates. Glancing back at the village one last time he took off into the night jumping from tree to tree. Due to the ranking of the mission it was unsure if he would make it home. He lived or died, there was no in between. His mission was to bring Itachi Uchiha back to Konoha, dead or alive.

He landed in a clearing having sensed an unknown chakra. His head turned slightly to the right as his eyes narrowed.

"Itachi Uchiha, you may step out now. I can feel your chakra perfectly." He ordered taking out a kunai as a precaution. The eldest Uchiha did as he was told. The moment he stepped into the moon light Naruto knew something was wrong. Blood was pooling around the raven in an alarming rate. The male staggered slightly and fell, acting fast Naruto darted forward catching him, carefully he lowered the older man down. A quick survey of the wounds told him Itachi would not make it back to Konoha and medical attention could not heal the fatal injuries.

"I...I'm..." The raven choked trying to speak but failing miserably. Pushing his mask to the side of his head Naruto watching him carefully. "Sa...Sasuke...?"

"Sasuke is safe, what happened to you?" The blonde asked gently. Itachi had been under his command up until the massacre.

"Orochimaru...killed..."

"Who, who did he killl?" Naruto urged feeling the fading life force as the Uchiha began to relax.

"Clan..." Raven eyes met his as the shaking pale hand reached up touching his forehead. Memories, he immediately reconsigned as Itachi's raced through his mind.

Itachi hadn't even been in the village when his clan was murdered. Orochimaru had henged himself to look like the heir of the clan and slaughtered the entire family. Itachi had arrived in time to save him little brother by distracting the disgusted snake Sannin by making a shuriken cut the pale cheek of the youngest. It motivated Sasuke to run away, a clone followed him out as the real Sannin went to find who had distracted him. Itachi ran away then, knowing the Sannin would follow and he did. Forced to take drastic measures Itachi continued to lured Orochimaru away from the shadows.

"I will kill him for you Itachi, and I will keep Sasuke safe until my last breath." He ensured the male watching as the older went limp, black eyes sliding closed as he relaxed giving into his wounds and allowing death to take him away from the agony. The blonde pulled on his mask and sighed sadly.

The blonde stood gently picking up the now dead Uchiha setting him on his back before beginning his journey back to the village. When he arrived it was early morning, business owners were setting up their shops and ninjas were getting ready to leave on missions while some were returning.

Deciding it was best to stay out of sight he transported to the Hokage's office. The blonde woman was there as expected. Silently the ANBU lowered the body into an empty chair across the room, making sure Itachi would not fall out of the seat he bowed to his superior.

"I have returned...I bring news." He said softly.

"Explain." The woman said tense as if he was waiting for the Uchiha to attack. "Is Itachi?"

"My Lady, Itachi Uchiha is dead. I found him a hour outside of the village. He was dying when I arrived. Just before he passed away he transferred his memories to me, I can assure you they were not fake in anyway I scanned through them while coming home. Itachi Uchia did not kill his clan, Orochimaru under a strong henge, slipped undetected into the village then the Uchiha compound before proceeding to murder the clan. Itachi also showed that he had been on a mission during the time of the massacre. He was the one who lured Orochimaru away from Sasuke and has been doing so ever since." The blonde spoke smoothly. The Hokage sat back and nodded.

"I suspected as much...It is not like Itachi to murder his clan or anyone without a proper reason." The older woman sighed softly drinking from her bottle of sake. "Please take him to the morgue where he will be cleaned and readied for a proper burial. He is going to be buried with his clan where he belongs."

"Yes sir...Shall I notify the younger Uchiha?"

"Yes. He will have questions no doubt..."

"I am aware, I will answer carefully." The Hokage nodded and Naruto picked up Itachi before going to the morgue. Setting the dead Uchiha down on the table he told the staff to clean and prepare the body to burial.

Stepping out of the building he walked through the town nodding politely to the bows of respect to the civilians and shinobi alike. Walking into the training grounds were Team Seven was he watched them train for a moment, Kakashi was the first to notice him having looked up sensing the new chakra. The silver haired male had frozen in pure shock the orange book sliding out of his hand. The others not Jonin level had their backs turned to him. His clone laughed at his comrade since they were no longer teacher and students.

He watched Sasuke go ridged as the raven glanced behind him catching sight of the ANBU leaning casually against a nearby tree just a few feet away. Sakura turned to see what had made her team mate and brother like figure freeze and proceeded to scream. Which in Naruto's opinion was not called for, it was probably the mask with it's cruel features and evil grin. His clone whipped around with a cry and almost jumped out of his skin. After recovering from their shock however they shaking bowed in respect, not only was he an ANBU he was a legend and could easily match if not beat the Hokage's strength.

"What brings you here ANBU-san?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Fox is fine, I need to speak to Uchiha-san if that is alright with you?" The captain said calmly. The silver haired male nodded slowly and Sasuke stepped forward. Naruto motioned for him to follow and lead him to a more quiet portion of the training grounds.

"Did something happen?" The Uchiha asked quietly.

"Yes, I was ordered by the Hokage to come and tell you right away. We found Itachi Uchiha." The raven tensed anger radiating off him in waves. "Before you jump to conclusions let me finish." Naruto sighed out before telling the last Uchiha of everything that had happened on the mission and the truth about the massacre. Sasuke, once everything was said and not looked like he was holding back tears. It must had been hard, the one person he had vowed to kill had been keeping him safe from Orochimaru for years and was now dead. He couldn't apologize to the older brother he owned so much to.

"T-thank you...for telling me...Fox..." The raven whispered softly head down and torn. The ANBU nodded guiding him back to his team. After speaking to Kakashi informing him of the information he left the area.

Ripping off his mask as soon as he got home he changed, sealing his things in the compartment, before laying on his bed with a slow sigh. A few minutes later his clone walked into the room and disappeared, a soft knock made him lift his head. Sensing Sasuke he let his head fall back into the pillow.

"It's open." He called out not moving when the door creaked open. He listened to shoes shuffling as they were pulled off before the light pitter patter of bare feet on the hard wood. The bed dipped slightly as Sasuke sat down. Glancing up at his friend's tear stained face he scooted over and tugged the Uchiha down. Pulling the male close he rubbed the tense back slowly. "What happened?" He whispered softly even though he already knew.

The raven buried he face into his shoulder before telling the entire story he had heard from the ANBU operative. The pale form was shaking so Naruto pulled his comforter over them knowing all too well that the smaller male would wind up crying himself to sleep.

He was right, it didn't take long as the stress and emotions made proved too much for the raven who almost instantly fell asleep. The blonde smiled softly as pale hands wrapped around his neck tightened slightly and the head buried into his chest. Unable to resist he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and kissed the soft head of hair watching over the male as he slept. He joined him in the world of dreams soon after.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**

******Yup...Okay... Now I really have no idea what I'm doing here...I think I'll end this story in the next chapter, what do you guys think I should do?**


	4. Rainy Days, Bloody Whispers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Light Yaoi, Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year.**

* * *

**Rainy Days, Bloody Whispers**

It was raining the water soaked his clothes making him shiver, the blood from his wounds washed away to the dark ground. Behind him Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were being held back by some type of barrier Jutsu, it was probably a newly developed one too. His mask was firmly in place, the black clothes were sticking to his body by blood or the water he could not tell any more.

Orochimaru was in front of him a sinister smile that sent chills down his spine ever since he had first laid eyes on the snake. But the battle was already won, the snake Sannian was dead now, eyes glazed over as a tree held him in a somewhat standing position. He was slumped forward though, if not for the blade that had gone clean through his chest all the way to inches away from the hilt he would have fallen forward into the mud. With a scuff of relief the blonde stepped forward and with a single swing of his remaining katana decapitated the long haired man that had caused so many problems in his life.

"Good riddance." He muttered wiping the blade clean on the shirt of the dead man before sliding it back into it's sheath. Despite his straight posture he knew every well he was fatally wounded. The multiple wounds he had received while protecting the three before the barrier had been put up proved his suspicions. He was fine with it. In the end he had successfully protected his friends and the village from the monster that was now dead for good. And soon another would join it.

The world swirled around him as he felt himself falling backwards. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground even though his head slammed into a sharp rock. He stared up at the cloudy sky through his mask in silence unable to even think correctly.

The sounds of feet running towards him made his body tense even though he had no strength to move. Tsunade came into view falling to her knees next to him, he watched her hands begin to glow as she channeled chakra through him in hopes of healing. He blinked slowly a few times before placing a bloody gloved hand on top of hers. A simple shake of the head was enough to pause her healing.

"It's...okay..." He whispered, his voice muffled and odd sounding from the blood that was in his throat. He winced slightly grinding his teeth to keep from crying out as she touched the wounds in order to assess the damage. "I'm...not going...to make...this..." He tried to tell her as she shook her head in response trying to heal the wounds that were too great for even Kyuubi to heal.

Sakura appeared on his other side as well as Kakashi. He couldn't see Sasuke which almost immediately sent him into a panic. Tsunade noticed.

"It's okay, Fox. Sasuke is safe, he's right here, see?" She soothed him softly as the raven came into view looking confused as to why the dying ANBU was worried about him. Naruto faintly noticed it was getting hard to breath. "I'm going to take your mask off alright?"

"No...No...Not...not yet..." He mumbled dazed and out of focus from the blood loss. The Hokage didn't listen of course as she tugged it off with a snap of the fine thread that held it on. He squeezed his eyes shut at the increase of the light the mask had previously hidden. Forcing his eyes open at the surprised gasps of his friends he took in the sight of Sakura covering her mouth with her hands tears pouring over and down her cheeks. Kakashi, well his expression was hard to read but he looked shocked his eye filled with amazement. But it was Sasuke's expression that made his stop breathing. The black eyes were filled with so much terror and sadness it hurt to see but he could not bring himself to pull his eyes away. He managed a tiny bloody smile through his agony.

"I...don't understand..." Sasuke whispered.

"Let...me reintroduce...myself...My name is...Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...I'm the son of the...Fourth Hokage...and the Red Habanero..." His chest heaved as he struggled to get in a good breath of air. "My...favorite color...is blue...I like..to train...and hang out...with my friends...I hate...ramen...I am an ANBU captain...Been one...since I was six...My current...mission...ongoing...for the..past...ten years...is to..protect and watch over...Uchiha Sasuke..." He gasped out throwing himself into a coughing fit from all the talking he had just gotten done with. Blood spilled from his mouth. "...Dying..is shit..." He grumbled causing the others to laugh.

"You...all this time.." Sasuke whispered in confusion.

"Tsunade...sama...will explain...later..." Naruto whispered pulling his hands up and creating a shadow clone, but it took the form of a large fox with nine tails, about the size of a large dog.

"Kit...I'm sorry..." The fox laid down by his container's head long tails curling around the small group.

"It's...Alright...Just thought...you'd want...to be...outside...one more...time..." Naruto gasped out. The fox rested his large head on the feebly rising chest

"Thank you...Rest now, you deserve it." The deep voice rumbled as red eyes slid closed as the fox stilled. Reaching up Naruto stroked it's fur gently.

"Goodnight...Sleep well..." He whispered his eyes already drifting closed.

"Naru!" That cry made his eyes snap open and focus on the raven who was crying clenching his hand which the blonde had not noticed until now. "Please. Please don't you dare leave me! I need you, dope! I love you, you stupid idiot!" The younger male yelled somewhere between sad and angry. A smile tugged to bloody lips. As everything disappeared into a white light, he could hear Sasuke screaming desperately trying to call him back but his mission was complete, a pair of warm lips pressing to his cold one, although it may have been his imagination, he did have a wild one. He had no reason to stay anymore, his mission was complete, his life force slipped from his body as he stepped into a world where there was no sadness or pain. He hated leaving Sasuke but the raven would be alright. His parents, the Uchihas and Kuruma were waiting for him, he wasted no time to run up. He had not regrets because he knew everyone else would join him one day. Then maybe he and Sasuke could live in peace together without the worry of death and threats that would separate them.

* * *

_**Should I write a sequel? I was thinking when Sasuke joins him in the after life.  
**_

* * *

**Please, ****Please**** Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. **

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**The Protector of the Last Uchiha is complete!  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Author's Note!

Ello everyone!

Sooooo. I'm going to rewrite the Protector of the Last Uchiha in more detail and depth before I write the sequel. I want to make it better and it's lacking a lot right now. If you have any ideas please do tell!

Thank you,

Crispan Skye Grimm


End file.
